


Love You, Bye

by liternee109



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Humor, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Multi, dan's deleted voicemails, lots of rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan leaves her stage sisters voicemails about life with the Foxes. Sometimes she needs to go through a couple of iterations before there is a voicemail allowable to be shared. Responses are also included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath of Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, this is crazy that I am now posting on AO3. These started as a headcanon over on tumblr that exploded and kept going. Most of these have been originally seen on Tumblr but have been edited, expanded, and extras added to at the end. Each Chapter is a different event from the books or before the books. I have written written many voicemails already and have a list of more to write when inspired. I will be posting them in chunks up here, the first chunk being 8 voicemails. The next 5 should be posted with in the next 2 weeks. I do not know at this point how many total voicemails there will be. 
> 
> Many many thanks to Izzy and Jules being my sounding boards and betas. Thanks also to those who listen to me ramble on and on about my love of Dan and the Foxes and instigated me when I needed inspiration to write more. All mistakes are my own. All credit goes to Nora for originally coming up with these awesome characters and plots. 
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is set right after the Foxes return from Baltimore in The Kings Men.

“Hi, Taylor here…it’s my voicemail. If it’s after 4 you know where I am. If you say it’s an emergency it IS NOT my fault when I call you back at 2 in the morning. You KNOW I’M WORKING. Leave a message if you want…BEEP”

 

“Hi, it’s me Dan… so you guys might hear about a riot after our latest deathmatch game. We are ok, or are now ok. Well, we are all alive, for now, and safe for now. Um…We just got back home…We didn’t want to stay in the hotel after Neil was taken. Oh by the way, he was taken but we got him back after he was tortured but he was permanently maimed well he was permanently disfigured well he wasn’t permanently disabled… fuck this I’m trying over.”

 

“Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“They almost got him…. he was almost killed! You didn’t see it Love, his arms oh my god his arms. And his hands, he can’t even close them without fucking up his fresh bandages and that asshole is going to try to play I know he is. He doesn’t know what a friend is let alone how to rely on them. They had him for an entire night...you didn’t see him all banged up and hurt. The fucking FBI are at him like it’s his fault. Like its his fault he didn’t just roll over but learned how to survive. Like god fucking forbid he actually thinks about his situation before going against the FUCKING MOB to the FUCKING FBI. But noooooooooo Dark and Gloomy acted like we were an annoyance to HIS day. You know they just want to use him to do THEIR jobs since this is shaping up to be a career making case. You should have seen his face when Neil didn’t just do what he wanted. How can you keep someone isolated after all of that… you didn’t see him. Fuck this…”

 

“Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Hi it’s me, just called to give a heads up we might be on the news…. again. The FBI were involved this time, and the mob from three different countries but another day in the life of the Foxes right? I never thought I would be thankful of the English Mob. You remember the story Ronnie brought back last year when she moved into the club...The one with the Butcher of Baltimore… Well turns out Neil’s his son. HIS SON. What that kid’s gone through. He was sitting there covered in BURNS and KNIFE WOUNDS and making sure Andrew was under control. Speaking of which ANDREW AND NEIL WHAT THE FUCK…I owe that bitch money now. How the fuck does she do it…I swear she picks her bets to piss off Kevin more than anything else. Who would have thought Andrew had emotions other than hate, granted he looked ready to kill someone the entire time in the room. He almost snapped at Abby for crying out loud!”

 

“Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 Beep”

“I don’t know if I can do it anymore. You didn’t see him. The burns and the scars and the cuts. Matt’s here, don’t worry he's right next to me. We just got back to the dorms but I can be alone right now. None of us can, all piled in one room. The ones that got Neil, they were in our FUCKING LOCKER ROOM. Our locker room, and he just left. HE LEFT! To keep  _ us _ safe. I am the captain and I can’t even take care of my own team. What they did to him, and they would have done worse. And I am thankful they didn’t just kill him…How fucked up is that? I am thankful that a friend and a teammate, who I look after, who I am supposed to protect, was fucking tortured long enough that he could be found alive. He was tortured, there is no other word and they would have done worse. How fucked up I keep going back and forth between they killed him outright or that he would last longer if he had too. How can someone who’s been treated like that...Fuck now it makes sense. How fucked up is that, that all I can think about is ‘well that makes sense’. He was hiding, he’s never had friends in his life. His mother taught him to trust no one and run and his father taught him why he needed those skills. Fuck! Fuck… Fuck! Shit I need to leave the room, don’t want to wake Matt or anyone else, Neil needs his sleep…”

 

“Press 1”

“You didn’t see Andrew. He was shielding Neil from everyone else. He was the only one Neil was focusing on…When did this happen. How could we have been so wrong. Andrew is still one of the most fucked up human beings I know but then so is Neil. Hell, I am a Fox we can’t exactly throw stones but hell he wouldn’t...No he  _ couldn’t _ leave him alone. You didn’t see Andrew, he ATTACKED KEVIN… Kevin, the kid he’s protecting out of some fucked up deal. He almost snapped. He’s past snapped…”

 

“Press” BEEP

“I can’t fucking do this. We WON, we won and a fucking riot broke out. My team got hurt and it was all to get to Neil. Kevin fucking knew. Kevin fucking  _ knew _ what was really at stake and he never said anything. That asshole. He needs to grow a pair. You either live in the past or you learn how to move on but you can live in the middle. It isn’t living. He’s scared I get it but we’ve all been through shit. I can’t blame him though…“

 

“Press”

“Hi, it’s Dan and we won the game. We are moving forward. There might be coverage of a resulting riot on the news but we are all back at campus and will continue on. Because we are Foxes and that’s what we do. I love you guys, give the girls hugs for me and don’t be a stranger. We are ok…We are ok…That’s Matt you just heard…Fuck I didn’t want to wake him up. But you guys also taught me I don’t have to do this all alone, it’s hard to remember that at times. But then you are the one who called me and Matt from the beginning and families sure as hell are not only made by blood. Night for real. Love you, Bye.”

 

_ “Hi! It’s Dan and I’m currently busy since I do nothing with my life and never have anywhere to be. Matt, can it! Hey stop that, I need to finish this. It needs to go over Allison’s recording. Matt! Seriously! I cannot come to the phone hahahaha leave a message quit it! And I will get back to you hahahaha. _

_ Seriously guys get a room! _

_ Al this my room! _

_ Mine too!” _

  
_ “There might have been a riot you say… a RIOT! Seriously you will drive me to an early grave Dan my darling. Taylor called me earlier to keep me updated on the situation. I know it sucks darling but I am soooo glad that you know we’re all here for you and that all the hugs are being sent your way. Also DAMN STRAIGHT you will survive, you are Foxes. How many times have I had to hear you bitch and whine about well ‘this Fox did this! And then fucking Andrew pulled a knife, you never did explain that one…And Nicky almost got beat up by the soccer team, Aaron might have said a word today put it on the books.’ You and your team are tougher than anything you have put against and you are tougher than anything in the future. I wish you didn’t have to keep proving this but trust me every time you will beat this.  Go cuddle with Matt and let him take care of you for once. Also you better remember how I called that from day one. That boy is amazing and you deserve him don’t ever forget that. You deserve him, you deserve to be captain and you deserve us here rooting for you! Love you too darling and goodnight for real.” _


	2. First Week Back at PSU Junior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during pre season after the cousins join the team.
> 
> All credit goes to Nora for these amazing characters and plots.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading these and encouraging me to keep writing! Special thanks to Izzy for Betaing this chapter and the kids from Tumblr that are suck with me making them my sounding boards, you all rock!
> 
> Dan's voicemails are in normal text.  
>  _Recorded Messages and Stage Sisters' responses are in italics._

“The fucking cousins…The fucking cousins…Our new recruits who are going to fucking kill us all! And oh boy,  _ I’m _ the captain so  _ I _ get to deal with them! Renee apparently understands the crazy one. I’m not being an asshole, he’s legit crazy, drugged to all hell, purposefully manic because manically drugged up happy is SAFER than the alternative, according to court decisions and mandates ALREADY IN PLACE. Granted, if someone tried to hurt one of you guys I would go to town on their ass as well but I am your garden variety anger issues. This is a whole nother level of fucked up. The fucking little shit, doesn’t even seem to care about anything even though he’s talented. And I mean talented, like seriously TALENTED. The mother fucking Ravens wanted him and he turned them down. TURNED THEM DOWN. All to drag his twin and cousin to our fucked up line. He’s good enough that he is legitimately bored...Mother fucking BORED, by the level of play we have on the team. It’s not enough of a  _ challenge _ , not  _ exciting _ enough for him to care or even try. His name’s Andrew, so when you get call just saying fucking Andrew always always assume it’s going to be this asshole. He doesn’t even fucking care. His twin is pissed off to all hell and back and god forbid he goes against Andrew but he’s a decent player. His cousin cares and he’s trying but his fucking loyalty to them. I don’t know, hell I probably don’t want to know their history considering they wouldn’t be here if we didn’t all have our histories…Fuck I’m not making sense. The brother is Aaron, and cousin Nicky for future reference. Matt doesn’t dare go against them, he just holed up in our room while everyone’s being an asshole to each other. Matt is so sweet and doesn’t go against us girls but sometimes I wonder, how he could be if he fucking grew a pair, if he stopped living in fear of vices that will never fully go away? I know, I know, Alison says I just want him to buck up because I need to get laid and need a guy with a backbone but that’s another story…Renee fucking sees kindred spirits with Andrew, what the fuck, Allison hates the cousins because Seth does and she can…And Seth…The fact there haven’t been fistfights yet…! The upperclassman are assholes as always and don’t fucking respect me, what else is new and  _ now _ I have Freshman that only care when it’s to make shit worse. He's such a fucking instigator when he's interested at all. All he does is stand around or fuck shit up. Oh well, just another preseason for the Foxes right? Love and miss you guys. I got the care package you sent and can feel the hugs and buck up speeches already. Give hugs from me and I hope the bouncer isn’t still being an asshole. Love you, Bye.”

 

_ “Seriously leave her the fuck alone. If you are calling because you actually care about the well being and happiness of Dan Wilds then please leave a message and she will get back to you. If not then you can politely FUCK OFF” _

_ “Hi Dazzling Dan (I will win this fucking name war, you will regret this challenge haha), meh bouncers are bouncers. We’ve dealt with worse before and can handle him. The red headed kid who started right before you left is finally bucking the fuck up, if he keeps it up hopefully he will be the one guarding the back rooms and this tall asshole will be pushed out front. Taylor is on her high horse again, and by that I mean SHE GOT THE INTERVIEW. It’s only for part time to start but she can cut back her hours here and it’s better for a work reference than this hellhole is that’s for sure. Also I love you and I know you want to be a good captain but if you have to stop thinking of them as you teammates, start thinking of them as freshmen who need to be lead in the right direction. You are Dan mother fucking Wilds and you have been putting men in their place since I met you 4 years ago when you weren’t even legal yet. You have handled assholes in the past and you can handle these assholes, damaged or not. Put them in their place, give them a chance, show them who’s boss and it will work out. You got this. I have faith in you. Love you Darling Dan and don’t be a stranger!” _


	3. After Seth's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the team learns about Seth's death. 
> 
> All credit goes to Nora as always. Thank you Izzy for Betaing and everyone who puts up with my rambles!
> 
> Dan's voicemails are in normal text.  
>  _Recorded Messages and Stage Sisters' responses are in italics._

“Fuck fuck fuck shit, oh that was the beep. Hi, um it’s Dan...I know I’ve been busy this year and I try not to bog you guys down but fuck I needed to call someone and you guys are always there for me. Umm, so in true fashion you will never actually here this message but Seth died… They are trying to cover that up. Or at least for now… so for once we might not be plastered over the news but yeah dead… he’s dead… He overdosed but it doesn’t make sense. A-Al-Allison checked him. Why the fuck does this happen to us? Don’t we go through  _ enough _ ? No one would be on this fucking team if they had an easy life. They say an overdose but fuck that. Allison was with him ALLISON was with him. She knows him. She doesn’t put up with his shit! Fuck I can’t handle this, how the fuck can she? Well, she’s with Betsy right now so she’s sheltered from some of the shit at least. But fuck.. And the worst part is it’s not like him. Yeah everyone says that but he had his shit together, he had Allison, he shouldn’t of had any meds on him, just going out and getting good old fashioned drunk.

Do you know how they found him… dead in his own puke in the bathroom. You cannot tell me something is not fucked up to all hell. He was with friends, he was surrounded by people and he dies puking in a fucking bathroom.

Not that they will look into it or anything. Just another fucked up Fox who couldn’t handle it and caved back into their vices. And the worst part is if that wasn’t true, if he didn’t fuck up and die for it then how can I not hate my team? How can I look someone is the eye when in my brain I think he was the reason a teammate died? Him and his goddamn mother fucking mouth. But he has his own shit ya know? His own shit that he sure as fuck isn’t going to tell any of us. Other than Andrew, why the fuck he trusts Andrew more than us. We are there for him, we have been stable for him. We have…”

 

Beep…“Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Fuck all the Foxes. Fuck all this shit. How the fuck am I supposed to do anything. We finally get a fucking break, we have a strong line, we have a talented setup and of course it goes to hell. We piss off the wrong people, can’t even pretend to be a fucking team and I’m the fucking head. I am the captain of this team, what does that say about me? Allison used to says it’s because I can handle it but what does that say? What type of person am I where I belong to, strike that I am proud to captain a team full of liars and addicts and walking time bombs?! We lost a fucking teammate, a TEAMMATE and one the most powerful reactions that occurred was because we now are down a player for the rest of the season. Someone fucking died! And the concern from one of his fucking teammates is that this will hurt our lines’ chances in the upcoming games. But then how am I much better? I heard something happened and my automatic thought, was what happened this time, who fucked up, who fucked us over? What do I have to deal with now? Seth fucking DIED and I was annoyed that my plans with Matt got messed up. How the fuck can I look Allison in the eye? How can I be a friend, a-a captain to anyone? I am not cut out for this…”

 

Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Ok so third time’s a charm and all that. Matt walked in and made me re-record. I don’t know what I would do without him. And that’s another fucked up thing, how can I be mourning the death of a friend while internally thankful that another got drugged against his will? That’s what happened, I don’t know how and I would never voice who but it fucking  _ happened _ . Seth has fucking been there, Matt has fucking been there, with and without his permission but these boys they have survived...They have SURVIVED so why cut him down now? I now sound like someone in denial spewing off conspiracy theories…He’s fucking dead…He’s fucking dead. I don’t know what to do. Shit.”

 

Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“I can’t wait to see you guys over break. I don’t know if it will be in the news or not but Seth died, drug overdose they say. I need a fucking break. Matt is here, the rest of the team is accounted for. We will survive, that’s what we do right? We fight until we can’t any longer. Guess he couldn’t, or that’s what it was supposed to look like...I dunno...I love you guys. Bye”

 

_ “Hello, Dan is not currently here. She will get back to you soon but does not currently have her phone so please be patient. Have a great day.” _

  
_ “I am rallying the troops and Tuesday night is all yours. You have our full attention. We all love you and let us know if we can do anything to help. Also keep me updated on Allison. She’s a bitch but that just makes us love her more. She’s been adopted as far as we are concerned and we are here for her as well. Love you Dan.” _


	4. Pre-Canon- Matt made a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene from before the books. To my knowledge there is "canon" information that provides more information about the start of their relationship via Nora's tumblr. I wrote all of these based off of the books only. I hope you enjoy Matt finally making a move. It was fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome betas and Tumblr writing peeps!
> 
> All credit goes to Nora for these amazing Characters and plots.  
> Dan's voicemails are in normal text.  
>  _Recorded Messages and Stage Sisters' responses are in italics._

“Fuck Andrew! Fuck him and his fucking cousins and his fucked up morality and his fucked up plans. Just...Just fuck Andrew! How the fuck am I actually thankful of an asshole for PURPOSEFULLY pushing a friend off the wagon? He’s so fucking set in his ways and he somehow got in contact with Matt’s fucking mom, oh Matt’s mom, who doesn’t care the means just the end result.

So fuck Andrew and fuck the cousins for going along with him and taking Matt out to Columbia. Fuck them all and fuck Matt for going with them. Proving a fucking point or however the fuck Andrew got him to go. He fucking went and he got fucking high to all hell and then has to go back through Detox and rehab. The worst part…IT FUCKING WORKED! Matt is back, and stronger, and not as meek and finding his own. He’s not as afraid anymore, he not looking around every corner expecting his past to bite him in the ass. He’s finally found the strength to stay clean and live his life by his rules. It’s a work in progress but definite progress has been made. Just ugh...FUCK ANDREW!”

 

Beep…“Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“So Matt asked me out…. Fucking Andrew.”

 

_ “Hello, this is Dan’s phone, which is currently not with HER because SOMEONE was in too much or a hurry for a date. With all this worry she better at least get laid. That girl needs to chill.” _

_ “You better be on that date. Get it GIRL! I will be calling back for details later. Love you! Also, Allison got ahold of you phone again. I mean she is right but you might want to change your message. Love you again, Bye!” _


	5. Matt made some more moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are hopefully cute and the closest to anything sex related I will probably get when writing these haha. Enjoy some Matt/Dan firsts. There are mentions of sex but nothing graphic. 
> 
> All credit goes to Nora for these awesome characters and plots. 
> 
> All the thanks goes to my awesome betas and my tumblr writing peoples. 
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“I can’t even be mad at him, that’s the worst part. He pissed off half the team and the dynamics at practice have gone to shit and I can’t even be mad and you know why? The little fucker stood up for me. Fun fact that surprises no one, but me and Matt have apparently made the betting pool. Apparently I’m that fucking desperate for it and need to be good ole fashioned fucked, thanks Seth.

On top of that! Now money is on the line so everybody is meddling. Seth sat him down and gave him fucking advice, thank the exy gods he didn’t fucking listen. Even Allison told him to buck the fuck up but don’t be a dick. I think she scared him slightly, you would be proud. But yeah apparently he had enough and finally told them all to fuck off. He told them I wasn’t a piece of ass and he wasn’t going to treat me like one. The smug ass smirk on Renee's face when she told me that little bit of information. So yeah the teams all pissed off because this is the only big bet in play and the upperclassman haven’t decided to be pissed or proud that Matt grew a backbone and who the fuck knows what goes through the cousins minds. Kevin’s pissed because dynamics are off and Wymack isn’t going to touch it with a ten foot pole so guess who gets to deal with this shit, good ole me. And I can’t even be pissed off at him, and it’s not even because he’s kind and stands up for me and actually cares. No, I can’t fucking be mad at him because his fucking mouth, his fucking mouth and those hands oh lord. Well at least he’s already apologized for the shit state of the team…”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“So I finally got kissed… And laid… And might have a boyfriend…. But can’t say anything yet, gotta make sure Allison and Renee get the money. Fuck Seth. And Darlin, he made me laugh he fucking made me laugh and I woke up with a smile for the first time in a long ass time… Yeah yeah yeah you were right. Big surprise. Love you and give the other girls hugs for me. Also I know you assholes also had bets going, let me know who won haha.”

 

_ “Hello, this is Dan’s phone, which is currently not with HER because SOMEONE was in too much or a hurry for a date. With all this worry she better at least get laid. That girl needs to chill.” _

_ “Firstly, while I do still love that message you still might want to change it, since it’s no longer accurate hahahahaha. Yay for getting some and I am glad Matt is treating you right, you deserve all the laughter in the world. Also mum’s the word from me you know I always love helping you screw those upperclassmen assholes out of money. With all that said THOSE ARE NOT DETAILS! You sat me down for a full on mother fucking dinner and made me spill about Dom. Just because I am not physically there, that does not mean I don’t deserve the same. Dom says hi by the way and he is happy you are happy and he is happier you are getting some. Love you girl and bye.” _

 

First kiss

“Sheesh slow your role. You can get mad at me for not holding a real conversation when you are working when I’m not at practice and school holy moly. I thought you’d be happy I got laid and managed to screw over some of the assholes but NOOoO god for if I skipped the good parts….

So first kiss…I almost punched him. I swear that boy had the best but worst timing. Running late for a study group after a shit morning workout in my sweatpants and an old exy shirt from lost and found because I didn’t have time to go back to the dorms. Fucking Seth and fucking Andrew, seriously fight it out off of my fucking court. I am sick of doing more suicides because they can’t keep their shit off the court. And of course it stemmed back to Nicky and his fucking harness jokes. The boys need to stop being so fucking offended by anything that’s not gasp straight dude bro shit… Anyway so I’m running late looking like shit and Matt catches up with me. I don’t have time for this shit and do you know what the ass hole did, he quickened his pace so I wouldn’t have to slow down and took my mug so I could get the protein out of my pack and have a shake for breakfast. He didn’t ask if I was ok, didn’t try to make small talk, just helped me out without getting in my way. Then he walked me to the library, gave me my shake and gave me a kiss goodbye with a soft good luck… then I had to concentrate for two fucking hours when all I could think of was how bad I wanted to jump him.

He’s just so polite and wants to show me he means it and doesn’t see me as a piece of ass and I get it and I let him know I appreciate it. Then I actually got some. He made me fucking laugh, he checked in, he made me smile and then when he wanted to fuck he almost made me scream. Are those enough details for ya? Love you,Bye.”

 

_ “Hello, this is Dan’s phone, which is currently not with HER because SOMEONE was in too much or a hurry for a date. With all this worry she better at least get laid. That girl needs to chill.” _  
_ “That’s so adorable I might puke. Good job girl, I’m happy for you. When do we get to meet him and scare the living shit out of him, you don’t deserve anything less. Love you, Bye.” _


	6. Kevin as an Assistant Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are supposed to be spanning the semester of Kevin assistant coaching for the Foxes.  
> All credit goes to Nora for these awesome characters and plots. 
> 
> All the thanks goes to my awesome betas and my tumblr writing peoples. 
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“Oh my fucking god...Kevin Day is coming to the Foxes! He is going to be an assistant coach. He was on the fucking Court, yes I know you know who he is. Thank you for always listening to my Exy rants by the way. The Ravens let him leave since he can’t play with his fucked up hand and somehow he ended up with the Foxes? The cousins know something but god fucking forbid they be part of the team. But yeah Kevin is going to coach. We are going to have an assistant coach who is fresh and knowledgeable with the other teams and has discipline. The discipline is needed, let’s be honest Coach does what he can and we all respect him for putting up with our shit but he is not a heavy hand. He can bribe all he wants but Kevin coming to the team is huge. Also what the fuck is with the Ravens, even more creepy shit is spreading around. Have you fucking met them they act like one person. Who the fuck wants that. Yeah exy is important and yes I know I know I am a LITTLE obsessed but come on I still am a person. I still am my own person. Love you, bye.”

 

_“Hi this is Dan’s phone, I am not currently here. Please leave your name and number after the beep. If one of my wonderful teammates did something to your amazing teammates I don’t want to fucking hear it. If you have my number then you know us and therefore should know how to act accordingly. Let them figure it the fuck out.”_

_“You owe me alcohol in advance, I can already tell this is going to be interesting. I know you respect him as a player and that sucks what has happened but a potential Fox is a potential Fox. He’s used to practically being in a cult from what you have told me. The Foxes might be a very dysfunctional family/team but no one would ever make the mistake of calling you guys a cult. Sending healing thoughts his way and lots of love your way. Bye love and Little Reggie says hi and is sending his hugs through the phone.”_

 

**After the first practice with Kevin**

“Fuck him. Fuck Kevin mother fucking Day. He is a grade A asshole. God forbid we aren’t as talented as his mother fucking Ravens. He doesn’t even try to help he just shows up and does his own thing. The upperclassman are plotting his demise and the creepiest part is...he got cornered after practice, after he was an asshole for two hours straight. Just looking down on us and pointing out all of our flaws and acting like we should be kissing the ground he walks on because he’s decided to help us. Guess what kid, at the end of the day, he came to US. His hand got fucked up, I still think there’s something there, but he’s not playing and he came to US and he acts like god forbid we think of anything other than Exy. God forbid we don’t kill ourselves if we mess up. He demands perfection and he is not a fucking Fox. He’s obviously fucked up to hell and back but he won’t work with us, he won’t last. The weirdest bit, the cousins support him…Andrew follows him around and they are all rooming together. I would swear Aaron would have threatened his life by now but no he’s under their protection. Andrew almost cut Seth a-fucking-gain after he tried to fight Kevin. Kevin has been here one day and already the team wants to fight him. I’ll give him credit though, he has never backed down. He got cornered outside the lockers and just walked past the upperclassman. LIke how dare they threaten him, how dare they try to rough him up…I don’t know though love, if I didn’t know better, if I didn’t know how much of a disdainful asshole he can be, I would almost mistake his how dare you attitude with “that look” of Andrew’s. You know the one, the one that says do whatever you fucking want, I’ve handled worse and I’m still here, fucking try me. I dunno, maybe he is a potential Fox afterall. Give everyone hugs for me, love and miss you guys”

 

_“Hi this is Dan’s phone, I am not currently here. Please leave your name and number after the beep. If one of my wonderful teammates did something to your amazing teammates, I don’t want to fucking hear it. If you have my number then you know us and therefore should know how to act accordingly. Let them figure it the fuck out.”_

_“Wymack brought him onto the team what the fuck did you expect, sunshine and rainbows…? Call me back I have news haha. Love you darling, and you guys will get through this, you always do.”_

 

**One Week Later**

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know you are sick about hearing about the foxes and fucking Andrew and fucking Seth and the fucking assholes and Kevin but here’s the thing, I might have been wrong. I might be starting to respect the guy… So here’s the thing, yes he’s an asshole, yes he has unbearable standards, yeah he expects Exy to be your life but it’s his. Everyone can cuss him all they want, can plan his demise, can bet about why he’s really here. Hell they can go up to him and tell him to fuck off. But they cannot say he doesn’t care. They cannot say he’s not there for the team. See here’s the first thing you don’t realize about Kevin, he doesn’t understand how someone can’t not live Exy. He doesn’t understand how people can be ok without perfection because he isn’t. Yeah I know, I’m rambling and biting my tongue but you weren’t there when Allison came back. She was with Seth and the guys outside I guess just dicking around with the Soccer team by the streetlight and guess what they saw. Kevin and mother fucking Andrew getting their workout gear, loading up that fucking expensive as shit car, and heading out. Well I’ve bitched enough about the upperclassman by now you know they wanted to start shit, so they followed them. Guess what, he went to the FUCKING court. Kevin mother fucking Day or assistant coach or Coach Cripple as they like to call him goes to the court every fucking night to practice. He fucked up his strong hand so what does he do? He practices with his weak hand. He hasn’t even been approved by PT to start practice on his bad hand and he’s in the court every night doing weak handed drills.

I don’t know. He is an asshole, hell the team might kill him. But they would have to go through Andrew and I’m starting to question my original statement, he might just get their respect. Fuck friendship or camaraderie but I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn't manage to beat them all into respecting him day but infuriating day. He might be a fucking Fox after all. Why did I ever doubt Wymack, I should know better, we all should know better by now. Love you guys and give the girls hugs for me, Bye.”

 

_“Hi this is Dan’s phone, I am not currently here. Please leave your name and number after the beep. If one of my wonderful teammates did something to your amazing teammates, I don’t want to fucking hear it. If you have my number then you know us and therefore should know how to act accordingly. Let them figure it the fuck out.”_

_“I am going to kill him! Kill him, not only did he fucking try to threaten ME with not paying rent he tried to take the shit I bought for the apartment. Whatever fuck that, fuck him and good riddance. So that redhead I had told you about, he finally grew into his own, scared the shit out of Bob when he tried to give me shit at the club. He also offered to be there when Bob comes to pick up his shit to make sure no funny business and that he actually turns the key over. Good kid._

_Darling what would you expect, even when picking an assistant coach, Wymack is Wymack and Kevin is probably just as much of a Fox as you are. I am glad that there at least is a little bit of respect now and I already told you not to leave a record when talking about a potential crime. Cover your tracks girl, I don’t ever want to be called in to testify. Fuck that shit. Either way I wish him the best of luck with getting back into the game. Love you and chill, aren’t you getting laid these days? Do I need to tell Matt to up his game? Bye, Love you, and we need to actually talk one of these days.”_

 

**Two Weeks Later**

“That fucking ASSHOLE. How the FUCK can any coach expect that?! How the FUCK does he think that we will put up with that shit...”

 

_“Hi this is Dan’s phone, I am not currently here. Please leave your name and number after the beep. If one of my wonderful teammates did something to your amazing teammates, I don’t want to fucking hear it. If you have my number then you know us and therefore should know how to act accordingly. Let them figure it the fuck out.”_

 

_“So just follow me love. Breathe in two three four, breathe out two three four five six, breathe in with me two three four, breathe out two three four five six seven. Now step away from that wall you are about to punch and call me back so we can actually talk. You got this love, you are a good captain and even though he can go fuck himself off the court, he seems to know his shit. Love you.”_

**End of the Year**

“So good news I don’t ever have to deal with Kevin being the mother fucking assitant coach ever again. He is officially done with coaching the Foxes. Bad News with capital letters, I now have to be his mother fucking captain. That infuriating asshole did it, he managed the unthinkable. He’s fucking playing next year. With most of the upperclassman gone, with the cousins semi under control in their own fucking bubble, with the new recruit Kevin swears to hell and back about… who knows. This year just might be our year. Love you guys and see you soon.”

 

_“Hi! It’s Dan and I’m currently busy since I do nothing with my life and never have anywhere to be. Matt, can it! Hey stop that, I need to finish this. It needs to go over Allison’s recording. Matt! Seriously! I cannot come to the phone hahahaha leave a message quit it! And I will get back to you hahahaha_

_Seriously guys get a room!_

_Al this my room!_

_Mine too!”_

  
_“Can’t wait to see you love. That’s fucking crazy that he recovered, I remember you saying he was doing weak handed drills sometimes when you guys were practicing. Well congrats to him I guess. PS when you get back, you are preemptively buying me a bottle of my choosing, hell a handle, so I have it on hand for your voicemails. Fuck kid, your team has a talent for being part of stories. Love you and see you soon, Riley is already asking about Auntie Dan. We all love you and will always be here for all ranting and pep talk needs.”_


	7. Beginning of the Year Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not in any canon and in my head takes place at the beginning of Neils Freshman Year. This is mostly based off of my own musings of all the bets the Foxes make about the athletes they live with as well as the bets about the Foxes that the athletes that they live with make. 
> 
> All credit goes to Nora for these awesome characters and plots. 
> 
> All the thanks goes to my awesome betas and my tumblr writing peoples. 
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“And you say I never tell you anything interesting about my team… I do you just never get to hear it haha. Anyway so the team was being idiots again and we are going to have to run mother fucking sprints tomorrow for it. Bets have RULES, RULES for a reason. You don’t escalate it to the point Wymack needs to get involved! That is a basic rule! Keep that shit away from Wymack he doesn’t care and he sure as hell doesn’t want to be involved. But anyways… it’s the beginning of the year so the usual bets are on the table except THIS year the cousins are more involved so of COURSE Seth couldn’t let them show him up. And then of course he had to piss off Allison about it, so then SHE got involved…. And the KICKER is the bet is STILL ACTIVE. 

Yeah there may have been the hospitalization of some of the baseball team rookies, apparently drinks got spiked more than usual, I have NO IDEA who could have done THAT. And there may have been an almost brawl between the soccer team and the hockey team over a fucking CARD GAME last night. Really by now people should  _ know _ , we live in fucking Fox Tower you don't need to instigate shit, just let it happen and watch the shit show.

And you would get a fucking kick out of this too, they got caught in the stupidest way… I mean no one on my team did anything to the players on other teams… Who am I kidding you will never get to listen to this anyway.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“So Matt came into some extra money and is taking me out for a nice dinner tonight. The team should know to keep it simple by now I mean really, scheme all you want but are you really going to bet against Rugby or Frisbee preseason parties… I think not. I guess that’s one of the many reasons we work so well together. Give a round of hugs for me. Love you, bye.”

 

_ “Hi this is Dan’s phone, I am not currently here. Please leave your name and number after the beep. If one of my wonderful teammates did something to your amazing teammates I don’t want to fucking hear it. If you have my number then you know us and therefore should know how to act accordingly. Let them figure it the fuck out.” _

_ “And who brought you to your first rugby party… I know I taught you well haha. Enjoy! Love you and try to call tomorrow, I'm on late shift so I should be around during the day.” _

 

**Later that night…**

“Dinner was superb and no one is in the dorm...score, date night continues. I also got some more money coming my way… Baseball team found out and punched Nicky, first intersports fight of the year…Suckers put money on Andrew, as if he would give a fuck enough to start a fight with another team himself.”


	8. Dan's First Week as a Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within the first week of Dan's first preseason. Pre book canon.
> 
> All credit goes to Nora for these awesome characters and plots. 
> 
> All the thanks goes to my awesome betas and my tumblr writing peoples. 
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“I want you to be the Captain he says. You can be the leadership this team needs he says. Leadership of WHAT...A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES! So fucking sexist and such assholes who just think there’s just three new pieces of ass on the team. Oh pieces of ass they say, well these pieces of ass just wiped the fucking floor with you. How hard are you laughing as you can’t even SCORE ON THAT PIECE OF ASS in the goal. Oh my god, those fucking assholes, it was brilliant Renee shut them all down. On THAT note, why the fuck do I have to room with them? It’s hard enough trying to get the guys to even respect me at this point, I will take being listened to. The amount of times I’ve fucking heard them asking for pole tips to pass on to their girlfriends… I’ve been here less than a fucking week. Well you know What?! Jokes on THEM because these pole dancing thighs can run all over their scrawny ass legs any day. You should have seen their fucking faces when we did the first team lifting session, guess what, I can squat, get the fuck over it. I am going to make them fucking listen, Wymack made ME the fucking captain not THEM.” 

 

Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Why the fuck am I here? Why am I captain, how the fuck am I supposed to do this? They don’t want to share a court with a girl let alone a stripper. Let alone listen to a captain that’s all of the above. What the fuck was Wymack thinking…It’s just…How am I supposed to do this? How is this supposed to be a team let alone  _ my _ team? You think I have fucking baggage?! I’m tame compared to some of these backstories. And yes I realize that’s one of the reasons I agreed to work with Wymack but how am I supposed to work with this. I got away from the assholes thinking they were entitled - no fucking  _ deserved _ \- my body because they fucking existed. Yeah I was good at that, it paid the bills. I got the fuck out of dodge but I am good at this too…I am a GOOD EXY player, I am GOOD with people, the other players are GOOD as well and you can’t exactly be any worse than where we currently are but their fucking baggage. I can’t even blame them half the time, for being chauvinistic assholes yes, for being damaged goods, hell no. I am in the same boat. I swear Allison was going to start a fucking fight on the court and the smirk Renee gave Seth today gave me ME fucking chills. That’s ANOTHER thing…”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“The fucking GIRLS. I can’t go against them because if we turn on each other at least on the court all hell will break loose but why do they have to be so HARD. I can hear you cackling from here shut the fuck up… I TRIED I swear I did but how am I supposed to get any respect from the guys when Allison is walking by perfectly done up with looks to kill and the attitude to match. Her fucking attitude! Its bigger than her fucking heels and even you would be impressed by those. She takes no shit and she holds her own but she doesn’t know when to quit. I fight the boys all day on the court, I bite back my remarks to make things work, I am starting to figure people out… the last thing I need is to go back to the dorm and listen to her fucking bitching. Oh she has it SOOOOO hard, she’s not inheriting billions just ya know a couple mill. The way she goes about it on the phone you would think she gave up everything to play Exy, have you seen her fucking car. Even I need to take a break at times, I fight all day I don’t need it in my fucking dorm. The bitch in one corner and the judge in the other. There’s something off about Renee, well she is a Fox after all. Once you get past the kick ass hair, her fucking faith, the fucking cross and her fucking bible. I get judged by the boys all day I don’t need to come back to my dorm and listen to her loving conversations with her loving mom or adopted mom or what the fuck about church and how god is looking after her and she’s on the right path now and the struggle for fucks sake. Can’t I get a break ANYWHERE, and I can’t even be pissed at them outside the dorms because god fucking forbid the guys sniff that we actually hate each other.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“OK lets try this again. For fucks sake Dan get your shit together. Yeah life sucks but you aren’t home, you aren’t stripping, you are at COLLEGE, you are mother fucking captain of your mother fucking EXY team, get a grip and go kick some ass… Shit school hasn’t even started yet, what am I going to do. You’re gonna get sick of my voice wicked fucking fast.

Yeah yeah yeah *sighs* I know you said call whenever I needed to, you all did. You know you are my true family not some asshole who I share blood with but fuck I guess I hit the ground running just in the wrong direction. I can fucking hear you humming country right now, stop it. But then I guess you have to hit rock bottom some time and only up from there right. Thing is I’m scared of what rock bottom is for Foxes…”

 

"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Hi, it’s Dan. You guys said to call when I needed to and I guess I need to… I know you are on shift right now and I hope the assholes are tipping well tonight. I may or may not have rerecorded this multiple times but your voice did sound good. Give all the girls hugs for me and I will call back tomorrow before your shift. I've only been here a week. I bet this is the first of MANY voicemails, I don’t expect any of them to make sense, but then you already know better. I know I don’t seem like I appreciate it but I do love you guys and you are my family, as bitchy of a family that makes. I guess I should hang up now, talk to you later and don’t worry even if it takes ALL THE VOICEMAILS and I fill up all of you inboxes I am not quitting anytime soon. I’ve been through shit before and I didn’t let it beat me then sure as fuck not gonna let it beat me now. Love you, bye” 

 

***5 Minutes later***

“For FUCKS sake I am going to fucking kill her and hide the body so no one can pin it on me. Too bad she really is one of the best backliners we have…That fucking BITCH, takes one look at me, raises her perfect fucking eyebrow and points at me with her perfect fucking nails and do you know what the fuck she says when I walk in the room…‘Get the fuck over it. If you are going to be captain then act the fuck like it and stop bitching. There is too much money riding on this for you to wuss out now. Buck the fuck up and kick their ass.’ 

Yeah… you’ll like her if you ever meet her before I kill her myself…Love you and bye again!”

 

_ “Hello, Dan is not currently here. She will get back to you soon but does not currently have her phone so please be patient. Have a great day.” _

  
_ “Ohh Allison sounds like just the roommate you need hahaha. Don't kill her and who knows you might be good friends after a few black eyes. I remember you threatening my perfect manicure a couple time fondly. You got this girl, those boys don't know shit and you girls just need to figure out your dynamic is all. Just imagine how much power you guys will have as a true unit. Love you and I'll try calling back tomorrow!” _


	9. They Beat the Trojans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert standard "authors life got in the way and this has been sitting in a gdoc for 3 months" not here. Seriously though, thank you soooo much to all of you that have read and enjoyed these and stick around for more. 
> 
> Izzy and Jules, thanks for all the support even if you gave that support a while ago and it took ages for me to get these up:)
> 
> I do not own any of these characters and all credit goes to the talented Ms. Nora.
> 
> This chapter takes place after the Foxes play the Trojans.  
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“Jeremy fuckin Knox… that FUCKER… I can’t even- That FUCKER! And I can’t even be mad, because you can’t be mad at a Trojan- trust me, we’ve TRIED. Holy FUCK. How can I even be mad right now? We did it. Somehow we did it. They made us fight for it too but we did it! We are going to the Finals, babe, holy shit. That fucker…Matt, I need to finish this - Matt, wait until the bus!”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Holy Shit… Just Holy Shit.. I can’t feel my legs. The Trojans are TERRIFYING, how the hell do they do that? We were on defense the entire first half. They could have owned us Love, if they hadn’t stuck to their morals. Did you hear what they fucking did? They cut their number for US... for FAIR PLAY. How the fuck are they real? They didn’t hand it to us, still kicked our ass all over court first half; second half was ours though. You got to give it to them - we would have been dead in the water if they subbed more than the original plan. But NO, Jeremy motherfucking Saint Knox wanted the CHALLENGE- wanted to test his team.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Who THE FUCK uses the SemiFinals to TEST how good their team actually is? This is when you take every mother fucking advatage you have and you go for it. Who the fuck plays FAIR? But then I should know better, everyone else thinks Wymack’s team vision is just a publicity stunt - I shouldn’t have questioned the Trojans’ image. For fucks sake Kevin would be their groupie if he could. I can barely stand up straight but babe it feels so good. We fucking deserve this, we earned it.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“WE WON! For fucks sake we somehow won. Fucking Jeremy Knox. I can’t even be mad at him. Love you all, spread hugs for me and I will call you back later after I go collapse for 24 hours straight. Also, if she wasn’t already in a relationship with someone who could kill you in your sleep, I found your future wife in the form of a backliner.”

 

_“Hi this is not Dan but this is Dan’s voicemail. She is very busy being captain so her minions cough teammates cough have stepped in to help. Please be short and sweet, she doesn’t have time for your bullshit. Leave the info you need, how to contact you, and she will get back to you if you aren’t a dick.”_

  
_“I can take an Exy player psh…. Wait would that be like fighting a you? Uhhhh I might let her current girlfriend keep her. Glad you guys won and you deserve it! What you guys put yourselves through for even one game is crazy and you deserve the proper appreciation. Also Jeremy Knox…. Is he single? You know I'll switch for the right person, hahahaha. I can imagine your face already; no need to lecture, darling! Enjoy your sleep - you deserve it; you also deserve to have Matt work out some of those kinks I KNOW are currently in your back and shoulders! Love you, bye for realsies!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am over at Tumblr as amarulasmile if you want to drop by and say hi.


	10. After the Foxes Win the Championships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and liking and commenting it really has made me happy. 
> 
> Special thanks to Jules and Izzy for their fandom support and to Ms. Nora for creating these characters and plotlines in the first place.
> 
> This chapter happens through out the night of the Championship game against the Ravens.  
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

In the locker room after:

“You fucker! You better be ignoring my call because you can’t hear your phone over the celebrating. Celebrate for me because we aren’t quite there yet. This is the creepiest win I have ever experienced, to be honest. You weren’t close enough to fully see the look on Andrew’s face as he took that swing. And Riko - the fucking asshole had it coming. I can’t feel bad; I will leave that for Renee. After EVERYTHING he has taken from us, after he has ruled that fucking ‘kingdom’ with no one daring to stand up to him, he FINALLY got his due. That fucking crack - you could hear it across the court. And then he dropped, fucking dropped. The amount of pain he has caused Kevin, Andrew; fuck the number of times I have had to buoy up Allison in this past year… I will admit it was satisfying watching him drop.

“Though I must say not half as satisfying as when we fucking walked by him to collapse as a TEAM, as WINNERS. Because we fucking did it! The locker room is eery right now, they aren’t letting us leave yet, after they got Riko in an ambulance we were ushered to the locker room,  so we are just chilling. It is so fucking black in here, but fuck that - FUCK THE BLACK; orange is way more fun. I just can’t wait to fucking get out of here. To leave it behind, take a big breath of relief and fully allow myself to embrace what I haven’t yet. We fucking won. Love you guys!”

 

_ “You have reached the voicemail of a mother fucking EXY CHAMPION! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS!” _

_ “Nicky! Give me my phone! Oh shit… Hi, it’s Dan’s cell phone. You shouldn’t be surprised by now. You know the drill. Also, in case you were living under a rock, the king has fallen and WE WON!” _

 

_ “WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sosososososo proud of you love. You guys deserve this! I bet the calls will be raining in from everyone else once they get on break. I was supposed to work but picked up something from the day job, oh well that’s what happens volunteering with kids. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Love you girl! GO celebrate!” _

 

Waiting for Neil:

“They took Neil. No fanfare no nothing, just a grim faced security guard who showed up and had Neil follow him. They wouldn’t have the audacity to try anything... who am I kidding - yes, they would. Neil finally told us who actually was in attendance, the ‘little king’ - fuck him. Shut up, Nicky, no one else is here but us and she’ll never hear this voicemail anyway”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Fucking FINE, Kevin, I deleted it, are you happy?! They took Neil and we don’t know where or for what. He already is owned by them, if they hurt him now they are hurting their own investment. Who knows, maybe it was his crazy mob uncle, yea he has one of those. Who’s even surprised anymore? 3 guesses: not me. But he’s been gone at least 30 minutes. Kevin assures us the complex is huge and he’s probably just walking somewhere but that kid... Neil has been through so much. Can’t they just let him have this ONE thing, this ONE victory? They can’t be too obvious; the press are here. I mean, even they have their limits, right?…God, I hope so. Fuck, there’s the door.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Well, I guess the Ravens will be better off. Fuck, losing their coach and their lead striker - all the best for them. You know what? FUCK THAT? Those I care about are already long gone. They have their own teams or are on their way to one. Fuck the ravens, and fuck Riko. I don’t even care that I’m cursing a dead man. Oh yea, so Neil just told us: he won’t be tormenting any Exy players anymore. I guess that’s one thing. The worst part: I’m relieved. I am not sad, I am not feeling guilty; my family is one step closer to being safe and you will never see me shedding a tear over some overhyped ‘King.’”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“This message has been deleted”

  
  
On the bus:

“WE WONNNNNNNNN I know you know you were there! Back the fuck off Aaron I’m talking to Erik. Fuck off! Wait what? This is my phone… wait, who handed this to me, Matt!”

“Hi Love, Dan called you before her phone became the potato in a game of hot potato. I am trying to make my way back to her.”

“We mother fucking won! And we are on the bus and leaving that hellhole and we did it. We all did it. You have no idea how dead tired we are; I thought the Trojans were bad. Neil fucking collapsed on the court as soon as the whistle went off. But it doesn’t matter because we won, we are whole and heading back together, all accounted for and bonus: the King is dead. I would say long live the Queen, but Kevin doesn’t need a bigger head than he has. Fuck it - LONG LIVE THE FOXES!!! Holy shit, love, we did it… Love you all and you have no idea what it meant to see you in the crowd!

“Nicky, back the fuck off before he actually kills you! Let Aaron and Katelyn be; you will be back with Erik soon enough.”

 

_ “You have reached the voicemail of a mother fucking EXY CHAMPION! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS!” _

_ “Nicky! Give me my phone! Oh shit…Hi, it’s Dan’s cell phone. You shouldn’t be surprised by now. You know the drill. Also, in case you were living under a rock the king has fallen and WE WON!” _

  
_ “Hi Darling!! Just calling to say congrats and we love you. Got the text as soon as the buzzer rang I swear! The news is going on about some drama and shit after the buzzer, but I know you and I know your Foxes: you won’t let it dampen your parade. Sorry I wasn’t able to get off tonight. I checked my phone as soon as I got on break! All the hugs and proud thoughts being sent your way. You did it!” _


	11. Baltimore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual thanks to awesome supporters and betas Izzy and Jules. Thanks to Nora for these awesome characters! This chapter was unbetad and all mistakes as usual are my own.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this and its sporadic updates etc. This chapter was an expansion/ prologue to the very first voicemail.
> 
> This chapter revolves throughout the events at Baltimore. It starts right after the game and ends before they are allowed to see Neil at the hotel.  
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

Regrouping After the Riot 

“What the hell, why can’t I just leave a celebratory call for once. Why can’t things go right for one mother fucking game. We fucking won, we should be allowed to be happy and celebrate. But oh wait... we are the Foxes, god forbid we have nice things. Fun fact, we are currently at the hospital. There was a riot… a mother fucking riot and we got caught up in it on the way to the bus. Some bumps and bruises hence the hospital and to top it all off our fucking security were nowhere to be found by the end of the riot. Do you know who ELSE isn’t anywhere to be found… Neil. He is fucking gone GONE. He’s fucking gone… fuck….”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Fuck I will not cry, how the fuck can I not cry? Neil is gone. Andrew went apeshit looking for him. All he found was his bag and gear. Wymack has informed the authorities so we have to deal with their shit as well as we get patched up but I guess they do have resources we don’t. Fuck he’s gone, how the hell could we, how the hell could I let this happen."

"Chill out, I am just calling back home to let them know I am ok. What do you mean I can’t contact anyone? There was a fucking riot, there is no way that won’t be on TV. Radio silence... fuck that. Ok Ok Ok... I am deleting this... I am about to delete this see....”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“This message has been deleted”

 

_The mailbox of “Dan Wilds” is full._

 

In a Hotel after the Hospital 

“I tried calling before but those Assholes wouldn’t let us do anything. We are holed up in a hotel but I needed to call and let you guys know we are ok. I don’t know what you heard about the riot but we were part of it, a hospital was involved, Neil is now missing and the police are now also involved. Maybe the FBI, idk some suits definitely showed up. That’s the best update I can give at the current time. I am going to try to get some shut eye with Allison and Renee, as if that’s possible and I will keep you updated with what I can. I love you guys and I truly am deeply sorry for any pain caused by the fact that those mother fucking douche bags wouldn’t let us call home right after the Riot.”

 

_The mailbox of “Dan Wilds” is full._

 

After Kevin Clues the Foxes In  


“That MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! How THE FUCK could he not let us know?  How the fuck could he let Neil be in that much danger all this time? That fucking selfish scared asshole. Seriously, we could have helped... or IDK not been fucking pawns to be used against Neil. If Christmas break has taught us anything, it’s that this kid is a martyr even though he seems scared to make human relationships. We somehow got through to Neil, and as much as I love that, it scares the shit out of me that this team, this family has been used as mother fucking pawns against Neil. He finally, FINALLY has people in his court, people supporting him, taking his shit, hell not taking his shit when he needs it. This kid who has been taught by all he knows that relationships are weaknesses, that not being selfish is death, that caring for people will screw him over. What happens... he finally cared and it’s used against him.”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“As much as he pisses me off sometimes I can’t be too hard on Kevin. He has so much of his own shit to deal with, and you know he hasn’t even told us a fraction of what he has actually gone through. The only people that know even close to half the story are probably Neil and Andrew. Andrew, you didn’t see it, but he almost strangled Kevin. It took a lot of us to pry him off. Andrew snapped... But then it’s really fucking hard trying to have hope, now that we know more of the story. You don’t know what we learned, what Neil was keeping from us, I really am trying love but it’s really hard. What if we don’t get him back?”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“I am trying so hard to imagine you guys here giving me hope and Matt is trying his best as well but we are only human. The fucking Butcher, the Butcher of Baltimore currently HAS NEIL, who by the way also happens to be the SON who GOT AWAY. He was fucking let out of prison on parole and now Neil has gone missing. Coincidence, I think not!  You don’t get it, apparently this kid has been on the run for YEARS. Kevin doesn’t know everything but he knows some heavy shit about what is going down. The Butcher is free, has some debts to settle and Neil is missing. He was supposed to be property traded in a fucking mob deal years ago and shit went south. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Neil was supposed to be another Kevin. How the fuck can I be happy that Neil has had to live the life he has, and I don’t even know the half of it, but you can’t wish that on anyone; what he has lived through OR what Kevin has lived through. Jean is a husk of a person who has to be selfish to survive, Kevin is barely surviving and only got out because he was mother fucking BROKEN and only got out spite of that. Too many people have been damaged because of that mother fucking family.”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“They won’t give us any more news but we have been moved again. Once Wymack passed on a very specific selection of the news Kevin told us we were able to be relocated; we are now in Baltimore. I am trying so hard to have hope but there is very little to have. Renee is constantly praying, Nicky had to go for a walk with Matt because Aaron and Andrew were about to kill him, even Aaron is upset. Kevin is semi catatonic and Allison is thinking about Seth I KNOW she is. Wymack and Abby are doing what they can but they are only human. The fucking FBI isn’t helping, those assholes. Have they done their research? Do they know ANYTHING about the Foxes, do they really expect to be fucking intimidating to us? I swear one thinks he actually has the upper hand on Andrew. Send you thoughts our way, I know none of us pray anymore, but if we can get through this with the entire team alive and out of jail, it will be a miracle. Fuck... I shouldn’t say that, fuck I can’t give up hope. But he’s been gone a long time and there are a lot of grudges held. Fuck, how fucked up is it that I almost hope he isn’t if the alternative is worse, no... I can’t think that. I am the leader of this team, I am the support, this will be ok dammit! It has to be"

"Matt is back from his walk. I am going to go try to nap with him until we hear more news, nothing else to do around here.”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Here’s the update I promised you. You have no idea how much it means that all of you guys are checking in even if you are no longer all home and working together. It really means a lot. Anyway the update is no update, more authorities are involved so just more people with dark dress and really bad hard faces trying to posture at us. Like that will do shit with any of us. I love you guys and hopefully the next update will be better news. Oh Kevin is a fucking asshole, Matt is awesome as always and we are now in Baltimore.”

 

_“Hi! It’s Dan and I’m currently busy since I do nothing with my life and never have anywhere to be. Matt, can it! Hey stop that, I need to finish this. It needs to go over Allison’s recording. Matt! Seriously! I cannot come to the phone hahahaha leave a message quit it! And I will get back to you hahahaha._

_Seriously guys get a room!_

_Al this my room!_

_Mine too!”_

 

_“Dan, we love you! I know that shit is going down, I don’t know what shit is going down and I probably never will but I am ok with that. All I care about is that you and your team is safe. I know you will do whatever you need to see to that and we are here in any capacity needed if you think of any way we can help. Also, we have a phone train going since we understand you have a lot going on and your phone probably keeps being flooded. Don’t worry about us, take care of your team and know we have all your backs! Love you girl!”_

 

About to See Neil 

“I promised I would call when I could, here it is. I can’t say how much it means that we are all in your guys’ thoughts and that you are rallying behind us from all the way back home. I love you all so much. The Good News: they found Neil. The Weird News: they as in the mother fucking FBI, I have no fucking clue and you know I couldn’t tell you either way. They are trying to strong arm Andrew, good luck with that... fuck he’s now handcuffed to Wymack, what the fuck? Anyway they are making me keep my phone in here. We are finally getting to see Neil. Love you and I can feel all the hugs sent my way.”

 

_“Hi! It’s Dan and I’m currently busy since I do nothing with my life and never have anywhere to be. Matt, can it! Hey stop that, I need to finish this. It needs to go over Allison’s recording. Matt! Seriously! I cannot come to the phone hahahaha leave a message quit it! And I will get back to you hahahaha._

_Seriously guys get a room!_

_Al this my room!_

_Mine too!”_

  
_“I love you and we are here for whatever you need. You got him back, focus on that. That is what matters and do not let anyone get in your way. He is your family and I don’t envy anyone that tries to get in the way of the Fox Family.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	12. After Holiday Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after Neil returns back from the Raven's care during Holiday break. 
> 
> Thank you to all the people who have instigated my descent into writing and kept the muses happy with headcanons and rambles about these characters. Special shout out to Dysfuntional-college-roomates for continually supporting me and this series.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and all credit for these characters and their plots goes to Nora.
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!! I haven’t even seen him yet and I know it’s _bad_ bad. Things are never good when Kevin Fucking Day calls you right before break ends to “cushion the blow”. The fucking Ravens... the FUCKING RAVENS had him the entire time. ‘I’m going to _relatives’_ he says, ‘I’ll be fine’ he says. Fun fact… going through a meat grinder is not fine. I don’t give a fuck what he thinks fine means because obviously he was never taught the English language properly. Lord knows he has enough languages floating around in his head. That fucking kid, that IDIOT handed himself over to Riko and for what? For his motherfucking teammates… for us.”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“That’s the worst part, for someone who is scared shitless of people caring about himself he definitely has no problem being a martyr for others. For someone who showed up with almost nothing, carried everything he owned on his back, didn’t want connections to anything or anyone and almost played Exy guiltily, well the Foxes do change people. Fuck, FUCK, and for Andrew, yea another piece of information Kevin told us, Neil was threatened by the crazy mob connected etsy player with the crazy detoxing Exy player, the fucking stories I get with this team. Even if you ever actually heard them you wouldn’t believe half of them.”

“I wish I could be happy that Neil feels like he’s part of the team, I wish I could be happy that people actually broke through to him. But I can’t because Matt is the only one of us who has actually seen him and he is still shaking with fury 3 hours later. I wanted to hide his keys in case he was dumb enough to go for a drive. They went to go pick up Andrew, who the fuck knows where that kid’s head is currently at? Who the fuck knows where that kids head is EVER at but the break will be good. I would hate to kill my starting lead Striker myself. We need him for playoffs. That FUCKER KNEW, that fucker covered up for Neil, how the fuck does Kevin’s brain operate? How is he ever ok with himself?”

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Maybe I should just stop giving a fuck about anybody else other than myself, well and Matt. Why don’t I just boycott all unnecessary emotions other than Exy? It works for Kevin... that sounds healthy right? Who knows, maybe I would be able to mother fucking sleep at night. A teammate dies- focus on how to play without him; someone just got tortured for an entire break and you knew about it? - It’s ok they won’t fully maim him because they need to convert him to their cult, he’ll be able to play once he heals. His life was never in danger, just his sanity. How can we get Andrew to play a full game so there are extra players in rotation until then? Relationship problems, life discoveries you should share with loved ones, ignore it until after championships. Scared shitless about retribution from the son of a mob boss, it’s ok he’s not actually a mob boss and I have Andrew to protect me. Let fear rule everything I do and let other people take the fall and still live in the past, well I am playing Exy again so that’s all that matters… How the fuck does he do it, he ignores EVERYTHING that gets in his way. He does everything in his power to be the strongest player he can be but gives up being a human being in the process. I guess some people have more fucked up coping mechanisms than others. I guess he was never given a chance to care about anything other than Exy. I can’t even fully blame him, I am shaking with fury currently, but he is the one that used to live that life... he fully knows what he’s up against. Plus that is such a lonely life. Fuck emotions but I will take them any day. Fuck... where Matt?”  

“Beep…"Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Hi Love, I made the trip back fine and thoroughly enjoyed the cookies and trail mix you made for the ride. The team is settling back in. We are waiting to see how Andrew is, Neil got a tattoo over break, and as per usual all is fine and mother fucking dandy in the realm of the Foxes. It was sooooo good to see you guys and I can still feel all the hugs and love sent my way. I love you guys, bye.”

_“Seriously leave her the fuck alone. If you are calling because you actually care about the well being and happiness of Dan Wilds then please leave a message and she will get back to you. If not then politely FUCK OFF”_

_“Allison and I are kindred spirits. I’m glad the snacks were enjoyed and I already miss you love. It was great seeing your lovely face and watching you be able to unwind from captaining for a little but. I know you too well to know what fine mean in the realm of the Foxes but as always we are here for whatever you need. Love you girl, Bye.”_


	13. Drunk on the Bus After a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes are celebrating on their way back from a game. This does not correlate directly with anything in the books.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who have instigated my descent into writing and kept the muses happy with headcanons and rambles about these characters. Special shout out to Dysfuntional-college-roomates for continually supporting me and this series.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and all credit for these characters and their plots goes to Nora.
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“Fucking hell but I love this game, I love this team. I know, I know... I bitch all the time but I truly do love them. There is nothing that can replace winning, there is nothing else that can replace that last buzzer going off and watching from the sideline, watching that moment that it all ends, that everyone is in synch looking for each other. When time stops and everyone is searching for each other. When all that matters is that you find your team and you either celebrate or commiserate together. That is teamwork, that is friendship, that is a bond like no other. And we finally have it!! We are finally a team. Yea, it took some deaths, yea it took a bunch of shit but we are Foxes what do you expect, that we just bond over being on a team and loving the same sport, fuck that shit. We got there our own way. I wish it were that easy. I sometimes wish we were a normal team. But then we wouldn’t be us. I love us, I love the fucked up bits and the normal bits and everything in between. Allison shut up! I am calling Taylor! We have good news for once, we won!! Stop laughing at me!! Pass the bottle now dammit!”

  
“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

“Fuck you all, let me enjoy myself! Hi, we won, life is good and I love my team! Hope life's treating you well and don't bother calling before Noon tomorrow I won’t be around haha. Matt and everyone else says hi!”

  
_“Hi this is Dan… She doesn’t have time for your stupid shit! Al chill! Give me the phone back! If you are calling because you are an ignorant easily offended asshole... Nicky! I am busy so please… She is always busy so be short and sweet. Not busy enough practicing. Renee thank you and Kevin Can It! Why bother.. If one of my teammates did something that pissed you off you probably deserved it. If you actually have something relevant and important for me, leave you name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. What did I say about knives in the locker room!”_

_“Hi Darling Dan, glad things are going well! Enjoy your win you deserve it!! Love you and I'll check in tomorrow.”_


	14. Dan and Allison Might not Hate Each Other Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to the love therealpigfarts23 for beta-ing this for me. 
> 
> This voicemail is set after a non-canon scene set back when the girls were still rookies and new to the team. This was one way I saw Allison and Dan potentially bonding in true Fox fashion. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and all credit for these characters and their plots goes to Nora.
> 
> Dan's Voicemail messages are in regular writing.  
>  _Her recorded messages and stage sisters' responding voicemails are in italics_

“That mother fucking ASSHOLE! I’m not even bothering differentiating them to you guys any more, it’s not like it actually matters, the assholes are interchangeable assholes at this point. So anyway, guess what… I have a motherfucking black eye. The worst part… IT’S NOT EVEN A GOOD STORY. Did one of the upperclassman finally grow a pair and try to start something with me instead of behind my back? NO. Were we doing an intense scrimmage where everyone was being bounced off of walls and fighting tooth and nail? NO. Was it during a game where I shut down their dealers? Sadly, no! It wasn’t even that freshman bitch from the lacrosse team- seriously, what the fuck is their problem?? Our boys leave them alone to go after us “the easier prey”, Renee would never start a fight, and Allison doesn’t give a shit past classes and Exy. Also, I actually think the lacrosse team might have something against us. It isn’t even in season for them and they go out of their way to be assholes. Yes, we are assholes, I get it, but it’s not like we are the best team on campus, get the most press, or are even fun to fight with. We spend too much time in fighting and trying to one up each other to care about what the fuck other sports think. Anyway, IDK weird, back to the black eye.

 It was in the goddamn locker room. Fucking locker room, after practice; Asshole number 1 was dicking around with Douche number 2 and they were trying to one up each other with stick tricks. STICK TRICKS, they weren’t even gunning for me, that’s the worst part. I have a mother fucking black eye and not even a good story, not an underdog story, not my teammates being asshole but I dealt with it, no Asshole number 1 doesn’t know his own fucking wingspan and whacked me right upside the face. He didn’t even apologize before fucking falling over laughing. And now I look like someone got the jump on me."

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

 

“Allison fucking helped me. Of course she was a bitch about it. Is it THAT hard to say ‘Hey I have experience covering up sports shit, want some help with the black eye’? Apparently it is, you know what I got? ‘You look like someone beat you and it wasn’t even the correct day to chock up to a game or fight. Come back to our room in 10 and I’ll see if I can do anything. Your coloring is way off mine, so I hope you have actual makeup that I can work with. What, don’t stare at me, those assholes are chomping at the bit to prove we are weak I am not gonna let a stray fucking stick swing and you ineptitude with makeup give them that chance.’

My fucking ineptitude with makeup!! That bitch! Excuse you, but was she putting on a full face that lasts through a night of stripping, AND can still look good under the spotlight, fuck no. I had to listen to her bitch about press conferences and the tabloids, oh boo hoo to grow up rich, and how she got reamed out if she looked the slightest beat up. That’s not fair, she did help, and it’s not like I’m that much nicer to her.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

 

“So apparently growing up in the spotlight and tabs isn’t that much fun. Yea I barely got a break, and had to strip to get by but I had you guys and I always had Exy. They tried to take Exy away from her. It’s not like she couldn’t do both. I want to strangle that girl most of the time but she can do anything she wants, especially to prove someone wrong, and always with class. Let’s be honest, and this will never leave the voicemail, at times I envy her. Nothing gets to her, or at least when it does it’s in the privacy of our dorm when she shuts us out of the room. She really does have some good tips for covering up bruises and evening out blotches. Also we are here on full fucking rides, her parents couldn’t get it through their thick skulls that she could have majored in business while ALSO playing Exy…. Seriously, they made her choose without fucking reason.

You would be proud, I may have bragged about you… just a little. You did teach me how to keep a full face of makeup through an entire routine after all. I didn’t even think of the possibilities during a game. To not look like shit taking off the helmet for press, that would be nice. But then a full show face would be a little much haha. Maybe Allison and I can work on that.”

 

“Beep…Press 1 to listen to message… Press 2 to delete and rerecord”

 

“So don’t freak out about the snapchat. I got a black eye because Asshole one doesn’t know how fucking long his arms are, but it doesn’t even matter because it won’t show up in any press or hell even to the rest of the school. Turns out Allison is pretty handy with a makeup pallette.

Alright… Alright.. She might not be a total bitch… Also, I already know what you are going to say, and I already gave her your number. She wants to pick your brain about how to set lighter makeup. She looks perfect off the court, gotta respect that she wants to look good on the court as well.

Allison and I had an actual conversation, didn’t kill each other and the building is still standing. I’ll worry about Renee muttering about improper knife grips another time.”

 

_“Hello, Dan is not currently here. She will get back to you soon but does not currently have her phone so please be patient. Have a great day.”_

  
_“You do realize I am saving this voicemail forever right? Also she already texted me and that girl does know her her color pallet and had very directed questions. We should be able to come up with something for you gals and games, might take some trial and error though. Also, I am sosososososo excited to hear the future exploits of you two, no one will be able to get in your way once you actually god forbid start working together.  Also, if Renee is into knives, you should hook her up with Taylor's info. She has that collection she inherited from the dead asshole grandfather that she knows nothing about. Love you girl, glad to hear things are looking up, even in a fucked up way.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally caught up! As of now all voicemails that have been on tumblr in some form are now edited, expanded and on here. In the future I plan on only posting here and posting the edited version with the reply voicemail for all new ones.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has been reading these and encouraging me to write more. I hope you enjoy the new ones in the future. As always come say hi here or on Tumblr if you want:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I am still getting into writing and getting used to these sights. Do not be afraid to let me know if I should tag this differently. Feel free to comment and come talk to me over on Tumblr if you want. amarulasmile


End file.
